You Cannot Be Serious
by supervampire1000
Summary: Alec and Magnus are roomies in collage and tensions arise as Alec finally admites to himself that he's gay. rated M for lemony goodness NOW ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

You Cannot Be Serious

**I own nothing of Cassandra Clare's total and utter genius. She's awesome and so are all of you, please review.**

**And a shout out to BurningCrystalEyes who so awesomely mentions me in her fan fiction, thanks. **

**Song for this chapter: Pick U Up by Adam Lambert (when he gets to the collage).**

"Alec lightwood the total and utter mess of Institute High School live from inside the boy's locker room, say hi Alec," Jace said as he waved his new video camera in my face.

"Hey Jace, screw off," I said taking the camera and stuffing it in his locker.

"Aww, hey I just wanted to video tape the last few hours I had left with my glorious big brother," he said all high and obnoxious.

"Well this glorious man needs to empty out his lockers, if you don't mind, and then _you_ are gonna help me pack," I said pushing him out of my way.

He shut up for a little while, and I mean a very little while, then he was back to annoying my fucking ass off. _I cannot wait to get out of here, away from Izzy, Jace, and I'm sorry to say from Max too, collage was gonna be freedom._ I thought to myself as I packed the last of my boxes. I had spent the whole Saturday packing each and every little thing out of my room and into the moving van as I got ready to hit the road from Manhattan to Jacksonville, Florida. I got into my car and drove; I didn't stay for goodbyes it just made the situation harder.

I got at Idris Collage at about noon on Sunday. I was already enjoying myself, I got my dorm number and I had already started to unpack boxes into the closet and large dresser. I had to go out again to get some more boxes.

As I went outside I saw a boy wearing a lot of leather and black colored guy liner. He also had his hair up in colorful spikes and glitter. I couldn't help my eyes from straying to the tanned boy's leather skinny jeans. The leather hugged his long and lean legs whenever he walked it would show the perfect curves of his ass. Just then I noticed the tan boy staring at him with hungry golden green eyes. I quickly looked away and ran to my car. I got more boxes out from my car and ran back to my dorm.

"_I'm gonna dream about that ass," _I thought as I remembered the way he walked along the pavement.

I unpacked the last of the boxes and got into my new bed. The next day I have classes I have to stay focused. I told myself as I went to sleep. That night I dreamt of the tan boy and of his golden green eyes.

I woke up at about five I got my supplies in order and got ready for my big first day in collage. My first class was history; I followed the map until I got into my class that was all the way across the way from where my dorm was.

"Umm is this Mr. Brown's class?" I asked politely as I walked into the class.

"Yes it is young man and you are…" asked Mr. Brown shaking my hand.

"Alec, Alec Lightwood," I said as Mr. Brown took out his roster.

"Great take a seat," he said turning to the other students.

I turned to find a seat in the back, _perfect_. I thought as I neared the desk. When I got there I noticed a familiar tall and lean figure standing at the desk next to the one I had picked out. I averted my eyes as I sat down. I took out my sketchbook and flipped it to a blank page. I doodled on it aimlessly as the rest of the students poured into the class filling the rest of the chairs. I noticed a pair of golden green eyes looming over my shoulder looking at my drawing of a golden water lily.

"Wow, you're really good, how did you learn to draw like that," said the sparkly boy seated next to me.

"I umm, I never had a class before this year actually," I said glancing up at the beautiful boys eyes.

"You are actually very good, I'm serious." He said winking at me.

"Uhh, uhh yeah uh," was all I managed to stutter out as I glanced down.

I saw him try to stifle a laugh, it didn't work obviously. I looked up suddenly enraged with the joke. He stopped once he saw my discomfort.

"Sorry, your just, sooo adorable," he said grinning at me.

"What does that mean," I said sort of confused by his remark.

"Oh nothing, I'm Magnus." He said as he lifted his hand to shake mine.

"Alec, Alec lightwood," I said taking his hand in mine.

When the day ended I went back to my dorm room to find the door wide open with a tall lean figure crouched over a heap of boxes. He was unpacking all of his things on the bed parallel to my own.

"Magnus?" I said questioningly. The figure turned and smiled.

"Hello roomie," he said flashing an amused grin.


	2. Chapter 2

You cannot be serious

**Hello fellow Malec obbsesies, I guess you heard the bad news.**

**MALC JUST DIED AND WE'RE ALL PISSED AT CASSANDRA CLARE FOR IT**

**Oh and if you haven't read City of Lost Souls yeah don't read it.**

**This is not mines BTW it belongs to the crazy lady that broke Malec up.**

Chapter 2

"What?" I said as I jabbed my finger at him, "you're my roommate."

"Yes sir, I am." He said bowing formally.

_I must be dreaming_, I thought as I walked over to my bed.

"Well, cool, I guess," I said trying to hide my excitement.

The next few weeks passed without any major event, and Magnus was kind of cool. _Well aside from all the glitter I keep finding on all of my stuff. _One morning after 5th period I found myself in a bad situation. Ok, so there were these guys that cornered me down for no reason at all. Ok, that's not true. I kind of, sort of tripped one of them, _completely by accident. _

"You trying to start something," said the bigger much stronger of the two as he grabbed on to my jacket.

"I think he needs to be taught a lesson, Sebastian" said the smaller of the two.

"And you know what I think," said a terrifyingly familiar voice from behind me, "I think you should play with your own toys, this one's taken."

"Magnus!" I quietly screamed, "Don't say things like that."

"Don't worry, I'm the boss on this campus," he said dangerously, "and NO ONE touches what is mine."

We walked back to the dorm room. _Wow, I almost got my face beat in just now_. I came to that startling realization.

"You ok dude?" he asked, "You're awfully red."

"Fine, just on nerves end is all," I replied.

He opened the dorm room door and I flopped myself on my bed face first.

"You know, I've got just the antidote for that," he said going over to his large wardrobe.

"What is it?" I asked, _I hope it isn't medicine I hate medicine._

"I'm going out to check out some new clubs tonight, want to come," he asked, "it'll be fun."

"Sure, I mean why not," I said after thinking it over.

"Great," he said clapping his hands together, "we sneak out at 11."

We had gotten to the club at about 12 and it was packed and ready to go.

"Welcome to The Downworld." He said as we walked in taking the scene before us.

"Cool I guess, hey I'm going to get a drink, you want something," I asked.

"Sure, get me whatever you're getting;" he said looking over to the seating area, "I'm going to get a table."

After our many shots and drunken conversation I felt my hand being lifted with me along with it.

"Let's dance," Magnus said standing up.

He pulled me onto the dance floor as he swayed his hips to the music. The tempo sped up and I found myself losing all care as I poured myself into the dance. I was so entranced barely noticed when my foot got caught on something and I found myself tumbling to the ground. I reached for the closest thing to me as I collapsed with a figure on top of me. It was Magnus. I was the first to notice our position. He was sprawled over me his legs straddling my hips. Something happened then my breathing quickened as I felt every inch of him. It felt as if every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"You ok Alec?" he asked as his breathing quickened.

"Uh, yeah," I said looking into his golden green eyes.

He was so close I could feel his breath on my face, and then he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody**

**I'm back after my long ass vacation**

**It was great I got some new stories I have to post soon **

**And there is one Malec story**

**The rest are Young Justice if you're into superhero slash**

**Oh and this goes to the latest reviewer VermillionValintine**

**Thank you sooo much doll **

**Oh and things get really fast really soon**

**I only plan to make two or three more chapters if not three then four**

**I have some very loyal readers waiting my Superboy and Superman slash**

**Enjoy it while it lasts everybody**

**Oh and don't forget to catch my new story of which I really need to name**

**ON WITH THE FICTION**

We sat staring at each other for about a good two minutes before we got up awkwardly.

"Um, I'm sorry" Magnus said as he looked away, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Its fine, let's just go back its almost two," I said as we walked out in silence.

We hailed a cab and road to the dorms quietly and awkwardly still. We sat close together because of the lack of space in the compact Prius cab. His leg was brushing up against my own constantly; I tried to hide my growing problem as much as I could with my jacket. I felt his hand slide onto my thigh and upward. I whipped my head to see him looking at me through shaded eyes as he slid his hand higher on my leg. i lost concentration, I couldn't think, I tried to reason with my mind to make me move over but I couldn't. I was rooted to the spot with my head on the back of the seat. I could feel his yellow green eyes follow me, his hand kept at a steady pace up until his had rested on my cock. I let out a quiet moan, not trying to contain myself. I opened my eyes to see him stroking himself through his jeans. I could barely contain the moan that brought his attention to me again.

I felt the cab stop, I quickly handed the cabbie a fifty and pushed Magnus out of the car. We ran to the dorm, and locked the door. The pressure against my lips was too much to bear; any thought of sanity or even thought was gone. I returned the taller boys kiss passionately, both tongues fighting for dominates, groans of pleasure echoing in the large house. Magnus started to grind his now very hard member against me, I had the urge to fuck him at that very moment, and fuck him hard.

I slipped my hand past his jeans and started to stroke his groin through his boxers. With that, Magnus broke loose of the kiss and moaned in pleasure, pressing it harder into me. I started to unbutton his pants. Having a difficult time, having a very impatient Bane barking at me to be faster, Magnus reached down and tore of all his clothing along with what was left of my own.

Both perfectly nude, we merged together into another loving kiss, hands exploring every surface of each other's bodies. With steady hands, Magnus turned me around to have my ass against his hard cock. He pushed me back so I was bent into a bow, my legs spread far apart. With a dark chuckle, he placed a finger at my entrance, and purred, "How badly do you want this?"

To give his words even more effect, he traced the outskirts of my entrance, teasing it, making my toes curl, I could feel my dick twitch at the thought of him. "I-I want it! I want it s-so bad M-Magnus! Give it to m-me!"

"Sorry I didn't hear you," Chuckled the boy standing upright, slowly taking his finger away from my ass. I whimpered at the loss and push right back onto it. With another lustful, evil chuckle Magnus shoved his finger further into my warm, wet, sticky entrance. I screamed for more pitifully, practically begging.

That's exactly what he got. A little whimper escaped me as the finger was soon gone from inside, but soon enough was refilled with something much better than any finger. Magnus's warm, large dick was now thrusting in and out of me.

"Magnus! F-faster! Hard-harder!"

Magnus did just that, quickening his thrusts, putting more strength into each one. With a scream of Magnus's name I came to the sounds of skin on skin, now becoming limp, falling to do a complete split.

"Damnit Alec! I need to _come _too," Magnus panted**,** "_god damnit! Why do you have to be so damn flexible?"_

**Third person**

As Alec heard this he got onto his knees, turned around and slipped his mouth onto Magnus's erection. He slightly nibbled at the head, sending shrills of pleasure up and/or down Magnus's spine. His tongue started to lick the sides of the panting boy's shaft, doing skillful things as he sucked and shoved the really hard cock further down his throat.

Magnus's fingers were gripping Alec's hair, trying to shove more of himself down his lover's throat. "I-I'm c-c-coming!" White fluids started to flow through Magnus's cock and into Alec's mouth. Smiling, Alec swallowed both the cum and the dick.

Now relieved Magnus brought himself out of the nice warm mouth and hugged Alec softly. Both yawning the boys went up to a bed and fell asleep. Leaving a lovely mess behind to be cleaned up in the morning.

"Oh my god! Alec! Alec! Wake up you sexy man whore," I woke to Magnus .shaking me and bouncing on me slapping last night back into my memory

"Wha-what happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"It's nine a.m.! We're late for class!" Magnus screamed as he started to change.

"Fuck," I said as I changed and ran for the door.

"Didn't we do that last night," Magnus said as he opened the door for me and ran outside.

**Hello all you sexy man whores **

**I finished this one quick and I sort of panicked so I made it smutty**

**Next chapter is full angst and thought to what Alec had just done**

**Or better yet what was done to him**

**Well review or not **

**Lots of Fluffy Love**

**Supervampire1000 **


End file.
